The Opposition of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Kafka dreams
Summary: First fanfic I've written in a while. Read and review please, and I promise to do my best to return the favor! Chapter 2 is up. Expositiony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, what's up. This is actually the first fanfiction I've written in a really long time. I was going to make this chapter a lot longer, actually-I had a lot more planned for it-but I figured I didn't want to put too much into one chapter, so it ends kind of awkwardly. Read and review please!

This time, at least, it all had the decency to begin with a note. A warning of what madness was to come. Of course, warnings aren't much solace if you can't really do anything about what's happening to begin with, but still. It was a nice change from just being randomly thrust into ridiculous situations.

Simple, really. After another meeting of the SOS brigade-another pointless waste of the afternoon, having to put up with Haruhi complaining how bored she was. After having played Koizumi in chess for about three straight hours. After flirting around with Mikuru-as much as he dared to, anyway-Kyon was cleaning up, putting on his jacket, when Yuki handed him another book.

"Hmmm? What's this?" said Kyon, taking the book from Yuki. It was titled 'The Singularity is Near.' Yeah, it seemed like pretty standard stuff for the girl.

"You should read it."

"Uh huh." Kyon regarded the book skeptically. He glanced towards the door, where Haruhi was harassing Mikuru about something or other. He leaned in close to Yuki. "Is this like the last time, where I'm going to get a note telling me to meet you later?"

Yuki was silent for a moment, just staring back at him. Damn, that was unnerving. "Correct," she answered finally.

"You know, if you want to talk to me, you can just ask me. You don't have to send me a message in a book."

"Noted. However, I do think you should read this book as well. The information about the requested time and place of the meeting are on the note in the book."

Kyon grimaced, and hefted the book in his hand. It was pretty dense. He didn't know at what rate Yuki could read-hell, knowing what she was, she could probably read something like this in thirty seconds if she really wanted to-but it'd take him a few weeks to get anywhere with this.

Ignoring Haruhi as she yelled for them to get out of the room, Kyon tucked the book into his bag. So much for getting a full night's sleep.

******************************************************************************

Haruhi was walking home along the same route as Kyon. In fact, she seemed to be waiting for him. He supposed it was too much to ask for a few moments of peace and quiet.

However, as they walked along, all was silent for the first few moments. Kyon didn't know whether to be thankful or to regard this as the calm before the storm.

"So what was that Yuki gave you this afternoon?" Haruhi asked abruptly. She was being more…quiet and calm than usual. In fact, now that he thought about it, Kyon noticed that she had been more calm than usual for the past few weeks.

"Hmmm? Oh. It's just a book," Kyon answered, shifting his bag so it was between him and Haruhi. This would prove to be a mistake.

"I know that, dummy! What book was it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Can't I ask you a simple question without you getting all defensive? C'mon, what book did she give you? Was it a romance novel?" There was an underlying threat to this playful tease that Kyon knew all too well. Yeah, things were about to get real bad.

"No, it was nothing like that. If you must know, it's called 'The Singularity is Near.' I really have no idea what it's about." That's when Kyon glanced over and noticed Haruhi rummaging through his bag as they were walking. "I…huh. Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Is this it?" Haruhi pulled the book out of his bag and began scanning the back. "It looks interesting!" Like she'd ever have the attention span to read a book like that. She had already begun flicking through the pages when Kyon remembered that there was a note in there for him.

"Hey, Haruhi, could you give that back? I-"

"Oho, what's this?"

Crap.

"Brigade members passing secret notes to each other in books?" Haruhi picked the note out of the book, glancing at it, smiling in a way that could only be described as vicious. "Secret meetings in the night? With Yuki? This one's taken even ME by surprise! I'd expect this sort of behavior from you, but Yuki? Really?"

"It's not like that," Kyon snapped, already knowing it was too late. He snatched the book and the note back from her with astounding quickness. Even Haruhi seemed surprised. She quickly recovered.

"You don't have to hide it from me, Kyon. I don't care if you and Yuki are dating. Although I do have to say I'm surprised. But meetings in the middle of the night? Scandalous!"

"I already told you it's not like that," Kyon said. "I mean honestly, Haruhi. Yuki? I might as well date a brick wall."

"Well what other reason do you have for meeting her in the middle of the night?"

And at that, Kyon was stumped. He couldn't very well tell Haruhi the truth, could he? That Yuki was an android from beyond the stars, and what they were going to talk about was probably Haruhi herself?

"Ha! I thought so. You know, there's no rule against brigade members dating each other, Kyon, I don't see why you'd try to hide this from me. I don't care."

Maybe telling her that they were dating would be the best way to explain his way out of this mess. Oh well, it already seemed to be the conclusion she had reached anyway.

"I don't care at all." Haruhi smiled, in a crooked way, glaring at him. Then her eyes seemed to soften, somewhat. "I'll leave you alone on your little meeting with Yuki, even though I know where and when it is, okay? I'll…leave you alone."

Normally, those words coming out of Haruhi's mouth would have made Kyon jump for joy. Then why'd he feel so uneasy right now?

"Anyway…" Haruhi stopped walking. "I think I'll take the long way home today." She tossed her head defiantly in the air and began walking away from Kyon, down one of the side streets.

Kyon watched her walk away for a while, not sure how to react. Oh well. Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I'll get around to reviewing your stories in return ASAP! Feel free to correct me on something if I miss anything here-I've only seen the anime and read some of the manga, never read the light novels, so I'm sure I'm messing something up. Also, I'm not usually a big fan of anime-besides Haruhi Suzumiya, the only ones I've watched were FLCL and Cowboy Bebop-so I might may mistakes when it comes to something that would clearly not happen in Japan.

Anyway, lots of exposition in this particular chapter, so please bear with me through the dense and uninteresting narratives!

****************************

Kyon went to the train station at the appointed time, and sure enough, Yuki was sitting there, reading a book by the light of the streetlamp. He glanced around quickly-even though Haruhi said she would leave them alone, there was never really any way to know whether or not that girl was telling the truth-then wheeled his bicycle over to the bench where Yuki was sitting.

"Hey," he said, sighing heavily. "You know, that note really caused me a lot of trouble."

"I know. Haruhi Suzumiya saw it."

"Yeah. So maybe in the future, I'd really prefer if you just asked…wait, how did you know Haruhi saw it?"

"Probability calculations yielded an 83.7 percent success rate of Haruhi finding that note. With some minor data manipulation, I was able to increase the odds to just one-millionth of a percent beneath total success rate."

Wait. Data manipulation? Did Yuki actually cause Haruhi to find the note? "I don't understand. Why would you do that?"

"Because in order to demonstrate what we needed to show you, we needed Haruhi to create a closed space. Based on observations of her interactions with you, I was able to predict what particular perceived actions on your part would result in the creation of a closed space. It was a complete success." Yuki was as hard to read as ever, but Kyon thought he could recognize just the slightest note of simple joy in her voice at that.

Kyon was flabbergasted. He couldn't really recall a time when Yuki had been so…well, manipulative. Despite her nature, she always seemed to be the one who he could trust to be straightforward with him. And well…she was being straightforward with him now, but still. "Wait. Are you saying that you expect Haruhi to create a closed space tonight?"

"I don't expect it. It has already been created."

Kyon felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around, nearly losing balance of his bike in the process. As if on cue, it was Koizumi, his blandly smiling face mere inches from Kyon's. Despite this, he looked past Kyon toward Yuki. "Evening, Kyon. Miss Nagato, we've ascertained the location of the closed space. Is everything ready? Even under normal circumstances we don't like to ignore this sort of thing for too long."

"Hold on a second," Kyon interrupted before Yuki could say anything. "Do either of you mind telling me what's going on, exactly? You two worked together to cook this up?"

Koizumi and Yuki exchanged looks. That is to say, Koizumi glanced toward Yuki, and Yuki's eyes happened to be facing Koizumi at that particular moment. A black taxi pulled up in front of the bench.

"Perhaps it'd be best if we discussed this while on our way to the location of the closed space?" Koizumi suggested.

Kyon frowned at Koizumi, glanced at Yuki, and reluctantly got into the cab.

************************************************************************

Kyon was seated in the middle of the back seat, rather uncomfortably, with Koizumi on his left and Yuki on his right. They rode in silence for a while, in what Kyon could only think was one of the more awkward social situations of his life.

"I guess I'll start," said Koizumi cheerfully, when it became apparent Yuki wasn't going to say anything just yet. "Kyon, you know what closed space is. You know that if left unchecked, they will slowly grow larger, and cover the whole world."

No, Koizumi. I'd forgotten the whole insane mess. At least I wish I could, thought Kyon. "Yeah, I know that. So?"

"Well, recently something's happened that has slowed that expansion. A month or so ago, a closed space was created that actually had no expansion whatsoever-it was completely stable."

Kyon leaned back, frowning. "Okay…but so what? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not quite. Miss Nagato?"

Yuki spoke without moving anything but her lips, staring straight ahead at the seat in front of her. "In order for closed space to be created, there needs to be a massive release of completely new information from Haruhi Suzumiya. The Data Integration Thought Entity has never finished the precise calculations, but the average closed space is estimated to contain over-" and here Yuki began babbling what seemed a bunch of nonsense words.

"I apologize. Miss Nagato, you're going to have to explain it to Kyon like you did to me." Koizumi smiled, tilting his head at her. "She's describing numbers so large the human race has no word for them."

"Very well," said Yuki, not missing a beat. "The number I am describing is a 43 followed by one hundred twelve trillion, nine hundred and six billion, four hundred and seven million, six hundred and four thousand, nine hundred thirty seven zeroes. That is how many terabytes of information the average enclosed space involves. In order for it to expand at its normal rate, it needs additional information input of four hundred trillion terabytes a minute."

All of this flew over Kyon's head. He mentally translated those numbers to, respectively, 'a whole lot of information' and 'a lot of information per minute.' "All right…I think I understand. Sort of," Kyon muttered. "But still, so what? If the closed spaces aren't expanding anymore, isn't that a good thing? Doesn't it mean that they'll never grow to cover the whole world?"

"I don't think you do understand, Kyon," Koizumi replied in that annoyingly polite way of his. "If the closed spaces aren't expanding anymore, then all that excess information that would make them expand…it's going somewhere. I have to say, I'm not quite sure I understand it myself. But Miss Nagato seemed quite concerned when she approached me."

Seemed quite concerned? That must have been a sight. Kyon could never imagine Yuki displaying any emotion that didn't have the words 'extremely slightly' ahead of it as qualifiers.

"It would be of no concern if the closed spaces were simply being created now as stable platforms with no additional information input. However, they are still receiving information input. The information, however…" Here, Yuki paused, as if searching for the correct term. "…is being devoured."

"Devoured?" Kyon said. He had no idea what might be meant by that. "You mean, it's just…going away?"

"It is a possibility the Data Integration Thought Entity has considered. If Haruhi Suzumiya is able to create information from nothing then it is possible that there might be some counteracting force in the universe that would destroy it. However, the rate at which information is being devoured is accelerating at an exponential rate. At its current rate of expansion, within two months it will be devouring enough information to immediately consume any closed space that might be created."

Kyon was silent for a moment as he thought this over. "Okay…" he said after a moment, "I hate to keep bringing this up. But isn't it a good thing to have no more closed spaces?"

"Well, for one thing, Miss Suzumiya would no longer have any way to vent her subconscious frustrations. Of which you cause the most," interjected Koizumi. "And the information devouring has only targeted information Haruhi has put out so far. But think about this: Once it's done consuming closed space, what if it moves on to other sources of information Miss Suzumiya creates?"

"Haruhi Suzumiya could face the possibility of losing her ability to create information," Yuki picked up, barely missing a beat. "In addition to being a great loss of potential for evolution, we have no idea what sort of effect this may have on Haruhi Suzumiya physically or mentally, though this is largely irrelevant if her abilities are lost."

Damn, that was cold. Though it was, after all, Yuki's overriding mission to observe Haruhi's powers.

The taxi gently rolled into a stop in the silence that followed this statement. "We're here," said Koizumi.

Kyon got out after Yuki to find himself standing atop a high bridge overlooking a huge swath of the city. With hands on both their backs, Koizumi pushed Yuki and Kyon through into closed space.

The noise was deafening. The giant that had been created this time was particularly lively, moving much faster than the other ones Kyon had seen, tearing entire blocks to shreds, sending debris flying. Although it had to be more than a mile away, Kyon was worried that he may be hit by some of the rubble.

"There," said Yuki, pointing to the gloomy sky.

Kyon looked up to where she was pointing and gasped. There, against the normally uniform gray of closed space, was a series of…black spots, looking almost like negative suns. There were five in total, and they seemed to pulsate slightly.

"The rate that those spots are consuming information is 674 trillion terabytes a minute," Yuki said simply.

Kyon considered this for a bit longer, then remembered a particular number that Yuki had said before. "674 trillion? But if the closed space usually has information input of 400 trillion…"

"Correct. This closed space is shrinking."

Koizumi wordlessly shifted into a red ball of energy and flitted off to battle the giant while Kyon continued to stare up at those five black spots in the sky.


End file.
